


Whispers of a Lover

by RedRidingHood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Root/Shaw, Root in earpiece, Voyeurism, ish, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood/pseuds/RedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root didn't do jealous.<br/>No. Root did better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and not great, but exam's are over and I just really want to get back into writing.  
> Definitely not a new concept, but I kind of love the Root in Shaw's ear while Shaw is with Tomas thing.  
> I have it in my head that Root is not the jealous type... she just gives Shaw the list of all the reasons why she's better.  
> Thank you for reading :D

 

“Is it still cheating if I’m still technically there?” Root grinned.

The grin was practically audible. Shaw could see it, feel it even, she knew exactly the expression on Root’s face, even when on the other side of the city.

“Root,” Shaw grumbled beneath her breath. She had switched the earpiece back on after moving location with Tomas; knowing that despite the seeming neutrality of the situation she found herself in, things could – and usually did- go wrong, and contact with anyone was somewhat necessary, even if that anyone was Root.

She also hoped Root had gotten the message. She hadn’t.

“Shaw,” Root mocked, her tone lowering.

 Root didn’t do jealous.

It was one of her redeeming qualities; she didn’t do jealous, she wasn’t emotionally clingy, she was great with a gun, and even better with her tongue.

No, Root didn’t do jealous. Root one-upped.

Root reminded you of every reason why she was better.

_“He’s hot. I mean not ‘hood, and zip-ties and a CIA safe-house with ten hours to kill’ hot.”_

Shaw had felt her body flush with that comment, with the memories it evoked and the insatiable lust that would forever be provoked by the mentioning of any safe-house or plastic restraints.

Root wasn’t wrong.

Tomas was undoubtedly one of the most attractive men Shaw had had the pleasure of meeting; he was everything she liked; strong, dangerous, emotionally unattached, but with a certain ‘way with words’ that always translated into the best nights. But he wasn’t Root, not Root pinning her down with a malicious smirk and black lace framing pale skin. He wasn’t Root relentlessly fucking her with the perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Tomas just wasn’t quite twisted enough to be Root.

 “I wonder if Tomas would have as much fun as we did with a hood.”

Root’s voice flitted in through the ear-piece again, distracting Shaw from whatever words Tomas was so carefully articulating in his low timbre.

Shaw ignored her, smiling at Tomas and leaning her head to the side. The soft leather of Tomas’ couch was cool against her skin and she felt herself sink further into the soft pillow as Tomas inched closer, his warm fingers brushing over the skin of her knee in deliberate circles.

“Do you think he’d be into tying you up?” Root’s voice was teasing, her tone feigning innocence.

 Shaw could have punched her. Again.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly to block Root from her thoughts, Shaw brought her hand onto Tomas’ lap, pulling herself closer to him.

“I think the preparation has paid off by now,” Shaw whispered, moving his hand further up on her thigh.

Clearly the only way to block out Root was to drown her out.

“He gets away with preparing a line?” Root questioned, “I bet he uses it on all of the girls. At least I put a little more thought into _my_ preparation.”

Root prepared a kidnapping.

With a taser. And a sedative.

Shaw ignored her again, her mouth lightly ghosting over Tomas’ lips as Tomas’ warm, calloused fingers slipped beneath the hem of her dress.

She was tempted to turn the earpiece off again, silence Root once and for all but the temptation to leave it was stronger. There was something oddly satisfying about having Root in her ear and Tomas as the warm body beside her.

Tomas shifted them, pressing her down into the bed of the couch and slipping a hand under her thigh to pull her knee up to his side. His kisses were heady and his hands fire on her flesh as she worked on unbuckling his belt.

“Something tells me you’re a bit of a voyeur Sameen,” Root commented, her voice a purr that sent shivers along her skin. “Or is just me?”

“You,” Shaw moaned quietly, looking up to find Tomas’ gaze staring questioningly back at her.

“...Are very good with your hands,” she recovered, smirking as her fingers unclasped the button of his jeans. She wasn’t much for teasing, but more-so she just really wanted a distraction.

“Funny, I could say the same about you.” That damn voice.

Shaw closed her eyes and arched her back, telling herself over and over that it was Tomas’ actions and not Root’s words that had her writhing and her skin boiling.

Tomas ignored Shaw’s hint, ignored her hands toying at his waistband as his lips wandered from hers, sucking at her neck and licking across the exposed skin of her breasts.

“I wonder if Tomas will realise...” Root’s words trailed off into Shaw’s subconscious; the words meaning far less than just the sound of her voice. It was a low, seductive rasp that merely affirmed that Root knew exactly what she was doing.

Shaw tugged at Tomas’ waistband once more, pushing herself up into him as Root whispered sinfully in her ear.

He again ignored her, playing a ‘gentleman’ and lavishing attention at her body at expense of his own needs.

 Shaw sighed, and all she could think was that Root would have her seeing stars by now.

No. Root didn’t do jealous.

Root did better.


End file.
